Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most LCDs are backlight type LCDs that comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light sources for providing LCDs with backlight, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type.
Taking the direct-light type backlight module for example, the backlight module uses lamps to be light sources for providing a back-light to the liquid crystal panel. In a unidirectional high-voltage structure, ends (low-voltage sides) of the lamps are required to be connected to a metal bar for grounding.
However, when the low-voltage sides of the lamps are connected to the metal bar, the low-voltage sides of the lamps are difficult to align with metal bar, and thus the other ends (high-voltage sides) of the lamps can not be positioned at the same reference line, resulting in the difficulty in assembling the backlight module
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a display apparatus to solve existing problems in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.